The purpose of this trial is to confirm the preclinical activity of perillyl alcohol inpancreatic cancer by measurement of apoptosis and BAK assays in patients with resectable disease. If activity is demonstrated by these methods and patients have an acceptable toxicity profile, further evaluation of this drug either in the advanced or adjuvant setting will be explored in a multi-institutional setting.